The invention relates to an assembled half shell-shaped flanged bearing shell for a crankshaft bearing point in an internal combustion engine, having an axial direction, a circumferential direction concentric with respect to the axial direction, and a radial direction, and having a half shell-shaped radial bearing part and having a disk-shaped axial bearing part that is fastenable in the area of one or both axial end-face side(s) of the radial bearing part, wherein the radial bearing part has a radially inner sliding surface facing a sliding partner, and an edge area that extends in the circumferential direction, and wherein the axial bearing part extends essentially in a radial plane, i.e., orthogonally with respect to the axial direction, and has at least two inwardly projecting retaining tongues that extend essentially in the radial plane and that are brought into engagement with a respective retaining recess in the edge area of the radial bearing part, wherein the axial bearing part is captively held at the radial bearing part. The aim is to captively hold the respective axial bearing part at the radial bearing part, for which purpose it shall not be necessary to provide an integrally joined and thus rigid connection between the axial bearing part and the radial bearing part.
Assembled flanged bearing shells of the above-mentioned type are known. The axial bearing parts, with a circumferential length of approximately 180°, are typically punched from a flat material, and then captively fixed via retaining tongues that engage with retaining recesses on the radial bearing part, in that the retaining tongues or the edge area of the radial bearing part are/is plastically deformed, thus producing a rear engagement. This must also be the case in DE 24 33 928 A1 and in DT 21 40 845, referenced therein. Namely, there is no other way to captively arrange the axial bearing part in question on the radial bearing part with respect to all degrees of freedom, unless integrally joined connections were to be mounted between the axial bearing part and the radial bearing part. However, as the result of plastic deformation this is always accompanied by the risk of impairment of the dimensional stability of the components. In DE 24 33 928 A1 cited above, the axial bearing part includes multiple segments that adjoin one another in the circumferential direction. According to DE 10 2006 027 500 A1, an axial bearing ring that encompasses 360°, i.e., that is closed, is formed by detachable or nondetachable connection, in particular welding, of segments adjoining one another in the circumferential direction. Attachment of the axial bearing ring to a radial bearing part is not provided. WO 2012/129624 A1, in turn, discloses an embodiment with deformable retaining tongues. According to GB 2516294 A, a combined joining movement comprising supplying the axial bearing part, tilting, and hooking to the radial bearing part from behind results in an arrangement which, however, is not captive with respect to all degrees of freedom.
The object of the present invention is to provide an assembled half shell-shaped flanged bearing shell of the type mentioned at the outset, in which the above-described impairment of the dimensional stability is less problematic, wherein the axial bearing part in question is to be captively held on the radial bearing part with respect to all degrees of freedom, wherein no integrally joined and thus rigid connection between the axial bearing part and the radial bearing part is to be provided.
This object is achieved by a flanged bearing shell of the above-mentioned type, which is characterized in that the axial bearing part is formed from at least three segments that adjoin one another in the circumferential direction and that are nonreleasably joined together via a weld seam, preferably extending in the radial direction, between every two segments, wherein the respective weld seam does not include the radial bearing part, and wherein the segments with their retaining tongues are first arranged at the edge area of the radial bearing part so that the retaining tongues engage with the respective retaining recesses in the edge area of the radial bearing part, and only then is the respective weld seam applied between every two segments, as a result of which the axial bearing part thus formed is captively held on the radial bearing part but with slight play, at least in the axial direction, and without the retaining tongues or the edge area of the radial bearing part having been processed in a material-deforming manner. It has been found to be advantageous when the retaining recesses in the radial bearing part are not open at the edge, but instead are designed as closed insertion or passthrough openings.